Double life
by A-dizzle
Summary: Sora and his brothers lead a double life One as averages skaters and the other as teen rockstars. How will they survive? Soroku Haynerxolette Slight AkuRoku Sokai
1. Chapter 1

Are you _kidding_? Were the only words that left my mouth as my parents told me the shocking news. My mum sighed.

"It's for the best, hunny." My father snorted.

"And to get away from that trash of a school you go to and those scum of friends you hang out with." Ok, now I was _pissed_

"HOW DARE YOU FUCKING TALK TO MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT! I HAPPEN TO LIKE THEM!" My mother sighed.

"Roxas, go to your room and pack you things, were moving to destiny _today_."

"But mom! I won't have time to say bye to my friends." I must admit I like my mum more than my dad… **way **more than my dad.

"Well make sure you have time, Hun." I sighed and groaned. Then I slowly trudged up to my room. I decided to call Axel and tell him the bad news. I punched in the digits and waited for somebody to pick up.

"Hello?" Axel said. I sighed for the millionth time.

"Hey, Axel it's Roxas… I've got some bad news."

"OH MY DID THAT CREEPY OLD CHINESE GUY THAT SAYS 'HOPAKEET' FIND YOU !?!" He said dramatically. I just laughed Axel could never be serious only when it was something concerning his friends.

"Or… are you breaking up with me?" He sounded upset.

"NO! Never it's just that I'm moving… and I was-"

"YOU'RE MOVING!?!" I sighed this was gonna be harder than I thought.

"Sadly, yes."

"To where!?"

"Actually I dunno hold on, MOM WHERE ARE WE MOVING TO!?!"

"Hollow Bastion Honey!" I turned my head screamed into my pillow, "Are you fucking kidding me!"

"Dammit, Hollow Bastion Ax,"

"THERE!?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING!?!" I laughed at our similar reactions.

"I wish I was, I wish I was…"

"Ok… I'll call the group… where do you wanna meet up at?" Axel asked sadly.

"… I guess at the beach in about 30 minutes? Is that ok?"

"Yeah, anything for you, Rox."

I sighed as he hung up. Why did life have to be so not fair? I walked into the spare room and grabbed a box. I threw all my CDs and videogames into that box. I grabbed a black permanent marker and labeled it Roxas' stuff. I looked at my watch twenty minutes had passed… WAIT A MINUTE! What the fuck took twenty minutes? Ah well, time flies. Walked out of the room and ran down the stairs pretty fast and grabbed my jacket and skateboard and walked out the door. I rolled up to the beach and kicked my board up. I walked up near the water and took my shoes off. I heard footsteps behind me and I knew it was my friends.

"Hey guys…" I whispered sadly.

"Hey Rox." Demyx said sitting next to me on one side and Axel on the other. I could tell by the cracking in Demyx's voice he gonna break down in 3… 2… 1…

"AW Roxas why do you have to move! I don't want you to! I'll be so sad! WAHH!"

Yep. Like I said… which I didn't but whatever, Demyx always wasn't the best at hiding his feelings. I felt kinda bad for him cause we were the first ones to meet. So I turned to my left and hugged him.

"It's ok Dems I call you guys and email you. Don't worry I'll never forget." I said smiling. I sighed and looked at my watch.

"Well we have 3 hours left together so what do we do?"

"I brought a photo album of all the years we spent together."

"Ha ha, only you would have that Marluxia, only you."

"Shut up, Axel."

We all laughed. We spent most of our time left talking about middle school and high school. I looked at my watch and groaned.

"I gotta go guys… I guess I'll see you later…" I stood up and stretched. I hugged my friends and said goodbye and kissed Axel goodbye. I started heading towards my house and looked back at my friends. I whispered a simple,

"Goodbye."

---

"You ready to rock!?!" I screamed into the mic. I was answered by a bunch of screams.

"This one's called Lucky Denver Mint."(A/N: Don't own it. Also Sora's lead guitar Cloud's bass and Hayner's 2nd guitar.)

_Sora: This time it's on my own_

_Minutes from somewhere__ else_

_Sora & Hayner: Some where I made a wish_

_With Lucky Denver mint_

_All (Cloud Sora and Hayner): You're not bigger than this, not better_

_Why can't you learn?_

_You're not bigger than this, not better_

_Why can't you learn? _

_Hayner: Hurry go on ahead_

_Good things won't_

_Sora and Hayner: Let you wait_

_Hayner and Cloud: I'll catch up when we get home_

_At home I'll leave_

_Sora: A dollar under water keeps on dreamin for me!_

_All: You're not bigger than this, not better_

_Why can't you learn?_

_You're not bigger than this, not better_

_Why can't you learn?_

_You're not bigger than this, not better_

_Why can't you learn?_

_You're not bigger than this, not better_

_Why can't you learn?_

_Sora: Why can't I learn?_

_Hayner: Why can't I learn?_

_All: Why can't I learn? _

_Learn _

_Learn_

_Learn_

_Learn_

_Learn_

_You're not bigger than this, not better_

_Why can't you learn? (Why can't you learn?)_

_You're not bigger than this, not better_

_Why can't you learn? (Why can't you learn?)_

_You're not bigger than this, not better_

_Why can't you learn? (Why can't you learn?)_

_You're not bigger than this, not better_

_Why can't you learn?_

_You're not bigger than this, not better_

_Why can't you learn? (Why can't you learn?)_

The crowd went wild. I walked over and grabbed my bottle of water and took a sip. I walked back up to the mic.

"This one's called Kairi! I hope you enjoy it!"

_Hayner: Kairi used to be that girl __The one that never said a word __But__ she always sang __S Club 7 _

_Sora: __And all those boy bands _

_Hayner: __Now it's been a few years __It__ looks like things have changed_

_Cloud: Changed_

_Hayner: Now she's mine and I want to say _

_Sora: Kairi always laughs when I act stupid __I am unaware that I'm a nuisance __With__ her it's never wasted time _

_Hayner& Cloud: Woahoh_

_Sora: Kairi always knows exactly what I'm __Thinking and she's always on my mind __And now, I'm never gonna let her go __Cause Kairi always knows _

_Hayner: Kairi always tells the truth __Even when it's hard to do __And she always understands __Even when it don't make sense __Even though she is a blonde (A/N: __She's__ a red-head xD) __I'm the one that feels so dumb _

_Sora: Kairi always laughs when I act stupid __I am unaware that I'm a nuisance __With her it's never wasted time _

_Hayner& Cloud: Woahoh_

_Sora: Kairi always knows exactly what I'm __Thinking and she's always on my mind __And now, I'm never gonna let her go __Cause Kairi always knows _

_Cloud& Hayner: When I have a problem _

_Sora: I'm sure that Kairi knows _

_Cloud& Hayner: When I'm feeling lonely _

_Sora: I'm sure that Kairi knows _

_Cloud& Hayner: When everything's crazy __Sora: She's always there for me __And I'm sure that she knows __I'm never ever gonna let her go_

_Sora: Kairi always laughs when I act stupid __I am unaware that I'm a nuisance __With her it's never wasted time _

_Hayner& Cloud: Woahoh_

_Sora: Kairi always knows exactly what I'm __Thinking and she's always on my mind __And now, I'm never gonna let her go __Cause Kairi always knows __Never gonna let her go_

_Cause Kairi always knows_

"Thank you everybody and here's our last song for tonight… it's my personal favorite it's called Sweetness!

_Sora: __If you're listening, whoa__…__Hayner: __Sing it back, whoa...__Sora: __Strap from your tether unwinds. Whoa, whoa_

_Hayner: __Strap from your tether unwinds.__Sora: __Up and outward to bind. Whoa, whoa_

_Hayner: __Up and outward to bind_

_Both__ (Sora & Hayner)__I was spinning free whoa...__With a little sweet and simple numbing me._

_Sora: __Are you listening? Whoa..._

_Hayner: __Sing it back, whoa..._

_Sora: __So tell me what __do __I __need?__ Whoa, whoa_

_Hayner: __So tell me what __do __I need_

_Sora: __When words lose their meaning. __Whoa__, whoa_

_Hayner: __When words lose their meaning._

_Both: __I was spinning __free,__ whoa...__With a little sweet and __simple__ numbing me_

_Sora: Yeah-ah_

_Both: __Stumble till you crawl. __Whoa_

_Sinking into sweet uncertainty_

_Sora: __oooo__oooo__oooo__oooo_

_Hayner: __ahhh__ahhh__ahhh__ahhh_

_Cloud: __Are you __listening, Are you listening..._

_Sora: When you kiss me, whoa..._

_Cloud: __If you'r__e listening, are you listening?_

_Hayner: __I __Sing__ it back. __whoa_

_Cloud: __If you're listeni__ng, are you listening?_

_Sora: __You know __I'm still running away. __whoa__, whoa_

_Hayner: __And I'm still running away._

_Sora: __I won't play your hide and seek game. __whoa__, whoa_

_Hayner: __I won't play your hide and seek game._

_Both: I was spinning free__ whoa...__With a little sweet and simple numbing me._

_What a dizzy dance, whoa..._

_Cloud: __Ah, ah, ah, _

_Both: __This sweetness will not be concerned with me._

_No, the sweetness will not be concerned with me_

_No, the sweetness will not be concerned with me_

"Thank you everybody and have a good night! Our next show will be tomorrow! The Kaze Brothers out!" I screamed once again into the mic. I turned around and put my guitar down and walked backstage my brothers following. I plopped down on the couch.

"Man what a show." Cloud nodded.

"Yeah and we still have to sign autographs."

"But my hands hurts and we have school tomorrow." Tidus whined. (A/N: He was on drums.)

"Yeah it's hard having two lives; one as an average skater, and the other as… well, this." Hayner said.

"And this hair gels annoying." I whined. We all had to have our hair jelled down so it was to the middle of our ears and to the left slightly. We had to hide our identity.

"Well we are all in this together as The Kaze Brothers." I sighed.

"Ryan." Cloud put his hand in.

"Kane." Hayner put his hand in.

"Tommy." Tidus put his hand in.

"And Cole." I smiled putting my hand in. (A/N: Fake names.)

We walked out to sign autographs. And everybody was screaming,

"Cole oh my god your so hot!"

"Ryan you're so cute!"

"Tommy you rock!"

"Kane your my idol!"

We signed autographs till about 3 am. And the ride back was about an hour and we have to get up for school at seven. I sighed this was gonna be a long week.

---

**RtO: New fic… You know the drill read and review.**

**Cole: Another story that sucks!**

**RtO: Shut up Sor- Wait I mean Cole**

**Cole: That's better anyways RtO don own shit!**


	2. Reminisce On Memories Cause We're Gone

I sighed the trip was longer than expected which had pissed me off. And on top on my **father **was bitching the whole entire fucking trip which was already like five hours and we weren't even there yet. Damn traffic. Right now that was #1 on my Access of Evil list. I finally broke through my patient stage and started getting pissed.

"Mum, are we there yet?"(A/N: sound familiar? xD) I groaned.

"Almost there, Hun."

Finally after ten constant minutes of twiddling my thumbs and tapping my foot, we made it. But the weird thing was that, the house on the right of had a limo parked in front of it. Three… wait four boys walked out of it. They were all dressed kinda fancy. One of them had brown hair and seemed to be thinking about something. Two of them had blonde hair and were chatting together. The last one had sandy-blonde hair and was patting what it seemed like a drum tune on his thighs. Hm… _'Wonder why there out so early…'_

"Roxas… Roxas! Were here so you can get unpacked and can wait for the movers tomorrow to get the rest of you stuff." My mum said kindly. I walked inside the new house… hmm, kinda roomy. I hopped up the stairs and checked out the rooms. They both had their own bathrooms… so it just depended on the views. I decided on the one that gave the view on the streets cause the one of the old lady across from us is just plan… weird. My room also gave the view of the fours boy's house.

Right now I could see the brown haired boy. He was… writing something…. I'd think that at this hour he should already be sleeping because there's school tomorrow…. Shit! School… I forgot about that… hmm might as well get some sleep. Surprisingly there had already been beds there so I just grabbed my blanket and pillow and plopped down.

---

On the way home in the limo I had thought of a new song… we'd have to practice it this morning but I think it would be worth it. Now just to finish it…. So far I had,

_As time was ticking_

_We were winning_

_And it all was going as planned_

_Politicians stand between the lines_

_Of making headlines, street signs_

_Saying you're going the wrong way_

_Fading faster now_

_You can try to break us_

_And make us fall apart_

_But the fires in our hearts_

_Reminisce on memories cause we're gone_

_And don't forget to_

_Hold back your thoughts_

_And live like robots_

_Cause we all know what goes on_

_Reminisce on memories cause we're gone_

_We're gone, so gone_

_Fallen soldiers, all around us_

_But we're still standing strong_

_Embarrassing and contradicting_

_Cause now we're making headlines, primetime_

_Saying what a story!_

_Billboards, packed tours_

_Don't forget_

_You can try to break us_

_And make us fall apart_

_But the fires in our hearts_

_Reminisce on memories cause we're gone_

_And don't forget to_

_Hold back your thoughts_

_And live like robots_

_Cause we all know what goes on_

_Reminisce on memories cause we're gone_

_We're gone, so gone_

_And game over, you're done_

_Out of left field we won_

_Pack our bags_

_Yeah, we'll run_

_Hollywood here we come_

_You can try to break us_

_And make us fall apart_

_But the fires in our hearts_

_Reminisce on memories cause we're gone_

_And don't forget to_

_Hold back your thoughts_

_And live like robots_

_Cause we all know what goes on_

_Reminisce on memories cause we're gone_

_We're gone_

I thought about for a bit then I added at the end,

_You can try to break us_

_And__ make us fall apart_

_But the fires in our hearts_

_Reminisce on memories cause we're gone__…_

Kinda sad…. But oh well it's another hit. I ran up to Hayner,

"Here, new song just thought it up and I think you might like it." Hayner's eyes scanned over it a few times before meeting my blue orbs.

"I like it lets practice. Yo! Cloud Tidus new song were gonna practice c'mon!" We walked into the basement/Music room.

"What's the title?" Tidus asked sitting at the drums.

"Hollywood/ Cause we're gone… but I think were gonna call it Hollywood."

"Ok."

"Here's your sheets." I said handing them their music sheets.

_Sora: __As time was ticking_

_We were winning_

_And it all was going as planned_

_Politicians stand between the lines_

_Of making headlines, street signs_

_Saying you're going the wrong way_

_Fading faster now_

_Both: __You can try to break us_

_And make us fall apart_

_But the fires in our hearts_

_All: __Reminisce on memories cause we're gone_

_Both: __And don't forget to_

_Hold back your thoughts_

_And live like robots_

_Cause we all know what goes on_

_All: __Reminisce on memories cause we're gone_

_Sora: __We're gone, so gone_

_Hayner: __Fallen soldiers, all around us_

_Both: __But we're still standing strong_

_Hayner: __Embarrassing and contradicting_

_Cause now we're making headlines, primetime_

_Saying what a story!_

_Billboards, packed tours_

_Don't__ forget_

_Both: __You can try to break us_

_And make us fall apart_

_But the fires in our hearts_

_All: __Reminisce on memories cause we're gone_

_Sora: We're gone_

_Both: __And don't forget to_

_Hold back your thoughts_

_And live like robots_

_Cause we all know what goes on_

_All: __Reminisce on memories cause we're gone_

_Sora: __We're gone, so gone_

_And game over, you're done_

_Out of left field we won_

_Pack our bags_

_Yeah, we'll run_

_Hollywood here we come_

_Sora: __You can try to break us_

_And make us fall apart_

_But the fires in our hearts_

_Cloud: __Reminisce on memories cause we're gone_

_Sora: __And don't forget to_

_Both: __Hold back your thoughts_

_And live like robots_

_Cause we all know what goes on_

_Reminisce on memories cause we're gone_

_Sora: __We're gone_

_Sora: __You can try to break us_

_And__ make us fall apart_

_But the fires in our hearts_

_Reminisce on memories cause we're gone__…_

"Hm… I like it kinda catchy." Tidus announced.

"Yeah I like it, too." Cloud said humming the part where we say 'reminisce on memories cause we're gone'.

"I have two other songs one of em you know and the other I have to finish the music sheets for 'em so you guys can take a break and I'll be right back." I said walking up to my room. I sat down at my desk and started writing. About ten minutes later I was done. I walked back down to the basement and handed them each a sheet.

"So what do ya think?" Hayner smirked up at me.

"Let's go wild."

_Hayner: __I woke up on my roof with my brothers_

_There's a whale in the pool with my mother_

_And my dad paints the house different colors_

_Both: __Where would we be, if we couldn't dream?_

_Sora: __And I know_

_We get a little crazy_

_And I know_

_We get a little loud__And I know_

_We're never gonna fake it_

_We are wild_

_We are free_

_We are more than you think_

_So call us freaks_

_But that's just the way we roll_

_Cloud: __You've got moves, I've got shoes, let's go danc__ing_

_Pop and lock, battle dance _

_Sora: battle dance_

_Cloud: A__gainst Hanson_

_If__ we lose, all the girls, they'll be laughing_

_Where would we be, if we couldn't dream?_

_Sora: __And I know_

_We get a little crazy_

_And I know_

_We get a little loud_

_And I know_

_We're never gonna fake it_

_We are wild_

_We are free_

_We are more than you think_

_So call us freaks_

_But that's just the way we roll_

_Hayner& Cloud: __'Cause we're old enough to know_

_We're never letting go__Sora: __'Cause that's just the way we roll_

_Sora: __And I know_

_We get a little crazy_

_And I know_

_We get a little loud_

_And I know_

_We're never gonna fake it_

_We are wild_

_We are free_

_We are more than you think_

_So call us freaks_

_But that's just the way we roll_

_All: __And I know_

_We get a little crazy_

_And I know_

_We get a little loud_

_And I know_

_We're never gonna fake it_

_We are wild_

_We are free_

_We are more than you think_

_So call us freaks_

_Sora: __'Cause that's just the way we roll_

_That's just the way we roll_

_Oh that's just the way we roll_

My brothers smiled at me.

"Nice Sora! Two hits in one night." Cloud smiled. (A/N: Wait double take… did Cloud just smile? Ha, ha jk) I looked at my watch.

"Hm… might as well grab a cup of coffee and a muffin at Dunkin Donuts… but first we need to take showers to get this hair gel out." Hayner nodded in agreement.

I ran up stairs into my room and into the bath room. I stripped off my clothes and hopped in. I hopped out of the shower… hm… ten minutes had passed. I walked back into my room with my towel wrapped firmly around my waist. I smiled. My hair had its same old spikiness to it. I quickly put a black DC shoes shirt on and some blue DC shorts on. They went about four or five inches passed my knees. And finally some black DC shoes with white skulls towards the back. I checked myself in the mirror. Yep. Completely skater. I grabbed my BLIND skate board and ran down the stairs. My brothers weren't done yet. Our parents didn't live with us because of personal reasons. I grabbed my black brimmed-beanie and put it on. Thank god today was Friday so we could hang out with friends tomorrow and most importantly, sleep. Finally Hayner, followed by Cloud followed by Tidus.

"What took ya so long?" I asked.

"Tidus forgot his… towel." Hayner said.

I gasped, "You're never supposed to forget to bring a towel!" I said imitating Towlie from South Park. (A/N: God, I love that show xD)

"Shut up Sora." My littlest brother mumbled. In order it was Cloud, Me, like a day after me Hayner, and then Tidus. Ah… might as well head out now. I started walking towards then door and on the way out I called out,

"Don't forget to bring a towel! Wanna get high?" Imitating Towlie again.

---

**RtO: There ya go ****chappy**** 2 of ****Double Life**** Read review and enjoy!**

**Sora: Yes review please or… I will be killed**

**RtO: ****And**** also one more thing, I don't own any of the songs I used or the characters.**


	3. New Friends

**RtO: WHO HOO!!! I'm updating again… sorry 6th grades been busy. Heh heh… **

**Sora: Pssh, yeah right. **

**RtO: SHADDUP!! Anyways… I'll be here for a few more days to start my new story, 'Snowboarding Camp' And most likely update 'Falling Awake' R&R!! ****also I don't own ANYTHING!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!! cough cough choke dies x.x**

I ran in front of my brothers and hopped on my skateboard. I pushed off as hard as I could then did a pop shuv-it.

"Hey, isn't Naminé coming over to help today?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Hayner said rolling up to me on his skateboard. I took a left turn and passed Cid's workshop; he's practically our old brother/father. I say father because we have some '_family issues'_ am I'm not on good terms with them anymore.

Finally, we stopped in front of Dunkin' Donuts. Our cousin, Tifa, works there so we get our donuts for free. I ran inside and hopped over the counter, my brothers walking in the store and doing the same things as me, except without the hopping. I admit I was a little hyper, but coffees gonna help, not. Ah oh well.

"Yo! Tifa!" I called out to our black-haired cousin.

"What the fu- oh hey Sora." She said walking out from further into the café. (A/N: Tsch, don't look at me weird. I dunno what to call it, gimme a break, will ya?)

"Jesus Christ, hello my loving cousin." I said jokingly. She just rolled her eyes,

"What do you want Sora?"

"Cant I just have a lovely talk with my cousin once and a while?" I asked innocently.

"Don't bullshit me, Sora."

"Ah, you know me all too well." She just rolled her eyes again, "So…" she said giving me a look that said, get-on-with-it-before-I-cut-you-balls-off. "Oh just the usual."

"Hey Tifa." Hayner said walking by with a donut stuffed in his mouth. "Hey! Are you gonna pay for that?!" Tifa yelled.

Hayner took the donut out of his mouth and shrugged,

"Uh… no?" He stuffed it back in and walked off.

"Argh, whatever." Tifa said walking off to the donut shelf and grabbing a bag. She handed it to me.

"Here." I looked at what she gave me. _Ah ah ah Tifa, something missing. _

"Where's the coffee." I asked smirking. She just rolled her eyes.

"I'm getting to that you impatient son of a bitch."

"Ouch Tifa, that really hurt."

She gave me the coffees and shoved me out from behind the counter. I sat down at the table my brothers were at and I gave them each what they normally got.

"Here," I said, "We have ten minutes until school so hurry up.

We quickly finished our brain-food and hopped out the door. "Bye Tif!" I called out. We skated up to the school, which was like, a block away. Cloud, Hayner, and I all had the same classes so we went left to the 10th grade wing. And Tidus went straight to the 9th grade wing.

---

I woke up to a bright-as-hell light shining straight into my eyes.

"What the hell…?" I sat up. Oh there's no curtain… pssh I knew that. I took a quick glimpse at the window. From here I could see a park and a few stores and… a school. Must be the one I'm going to.

I quickly changed into some clothes. Today I decided to wear a white tee and some black shorts. Whatever. That'll have to do. I trudged down the stairs and raided the fridge. I noticed that my parents were gone. Assholes, most likely at work. Didn't even wake me up or say goodbye …not that I care.

I grabbed my bag and ran out the door. Hmm… there's a white note sticking out of my bag. I grabbed it and scanned over it a few times. It was the directions to the school, and at the bottom there was a little note from my mum. It said, "Good luck have a nice first day at your new school." I gotta admit I was a little happy, but I'm not a kid anymore.

I ran to the school. I must admit I was fast it only took me about two minutes to get there. I walked inside and walked up to what I assumed was the office. When I got there I was greeted by a nice lady in pink. Aerith was her name I think.

"Hi you must be Roxas. Well, welcome Roxas to Hollow Bastion High!" I snorted at the name.

"Let me just get your schedule." She said kindly. She walked into a different room. Then she came back with a piece of paper with her.

"Here you go Roxas, and Tidus is here to show you around the school." A sandy blonde haired boy walked in.

"He's in the same grade as you." Tidus looked at me and smiled.

"Hey, I'm Tidus nice to meet ya." I nodded at him.

He just smiled again. Christ this kid smiles too much.

"C'mon I want you to meet my friend!" He exclaimed grabbed my hand and dragging me down the hall. Tidus took a few turns here and there and then we stopped. There standing with her locker open was a girl with blonde hair, no older than 15.

"Naminé!" Tidus yelled. Naminé huh… kinda and odd but catchy name.

"Hi Tidus, and who's your friend?" She asked peeking around Tidus to look at me.

"His names Ryan!" Tidus exclaimed. I snorted at what he called me. I smiled at her and said,

"My names Roxas."

"Ah… nice name, Roxas." Tidus looked at me real quick.

"Hey can I see you schedule for a sec?" He asked.

"Yeah sure." I said handing it to him. He scanned it over and smiled.

"You have all the same classes as us!" he exclaimed.

"Cool." I shrugged.

"Hey, we might as well get to our first class, don't want Mrs. Sparhawk yelling at us for being late to PE again." Naminé said. Tidus looked horrified for a second then he grabbed his bag and ran off.

"Well, c'mon." Naminé said walking off too.

---

Argh… we played dodge ball the whole friggin time and I got pegged in the face by some kid named Trevor. Asshole. Now my face is all red and it stings. If Axel was here it would be _that _kid's face messed up not mine. I let out a deep, sad sigh. I miss Axel and Demyx and everyone else. _Why couldn't life ever be fair?_ My thoughts were interrupted by a hand waving in front of my face.

"Hello? Earth to Roxas. Hellllloooooooo?" Tidus asked. A quick brown blur of spikes ran up to us.

"Hey! Tidus- here, new music sheet, wrote it during math, might be a little messy sorry."

"Hey Naminé." He smiled at her. She blushed and looked away.

Then the kid looked and me. Correction looked _down _at me. _Hmm kinda cute._ Argh bad Roxas! You're going out with Axel! _But he's so tan and he's toned up pretty well._ Shut up!

"Dude, you face is red." He said pointing at it.

"No shit, Sherlock." I muttered. The kid shrugged and ran off.

"Who was that?" I asked, bewildered.

"Ah, my older brother Sora." _Sora huh? Nice name. _

"How old is he?" I asked out of curiosity. _Argh, too many questions, they might suspect something! _

"He's 16 and he's a sophomore." _Pssh, I knew this kid was dull but not **this **badly. Christ. _

"Hey Naminé are you ok?" I questioned, noticing her red face.

"I… uh-… yeah…" She stuttered/whispered.

Tidus smiled, "She likes him. She's had a crush on him since… oh second grade was it?"

"S-shut up Tidus." She muttered.

"Heh Heh, sorry." Tidus snickered and looked down at the paper Sora gave him. Naminé came over and looked at it too.

"Hey do I have a part?" Naminé asked.

Tidus read out loud, "P.S Naminé you a part too, don't worry."

Naminé smiled, "That's Sora for ya."

"C'mon lets head to science with Mrs. Brownell." Tidus said dreadfully.

"Bitch?" I asked almost fearful but knowing of the answer.

"Yep." I heard from both of them.

---

Fuck, butt-loads of homework from Mrs. Campbell, and then Mr. What's-His-Face gave almost double of that. No hangout plans after school then. Ah well 'least I can take my mind off of that with, the most important part of the day, LUNCH!

I ran in the lunch room and almost literally dove into the line. I got my food and sat down with my friends and brothers. I noticed Riku twitching on the floor… so I kicked him.

"What happened to him?" I asked, nodding towards the twitching heap on the floor.

"Oh, he '_accidentally' _touched Kairi so… you know what happened." Pence said. I just laughed, and Kairi 'hmphed' and kicked Riku again. Then I felt a vibration in my pocket. What the hell… oh my cell phone was ringing. I looked who was calling, Hollow Bastion Hospital, what the fuck?

"Hey guys I'll be right back." I said heading to the bathroom. When I got there I checked that no one was there then I finally answered my phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Yes Mr. Sora Kaze?" The lady said into the phone.

"Y-yeah that's me." I stuttered. '_What could they want…' _

"We are sorry to inform you that you parents Michele and Jonathon Kaze, have passed away, They had died in a car accident." Wow… that was a shocker you life's all good then BAM! Your parents die. That's a great way to start off your week. All I managed to choke out was,

"W-when…" Ah, my head hurts… this is too much.

"This morning…" This is **_way _**too much. I backed up against the wall and slid down it slowly.

"Mr. Kaze… Mr. Kaze are you there?" I hung up the phone. I slowly brought my hands to my face. _'How am I going to tell my brothers… how's Tidus going to react? He was the closest one to them. Oh my god… what am I gonna **do?**" _

After about five minutes I slowly got back up and dragged myself back into the cafeteria. I walked to Kairi and whispered in here ear,

"Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?" I must have sounded sad or distressed, because she get right up, grabbed my hand, and brought me outside.

"What wrong Sora?" She asked. I repeated the same actions I did in the bathroom, except it was against a locker.

"They're gone." I whispered.

"What?" She said kneeling down and sitting next to me.

"My parents… they're gone… dead." Seriously I was this close to crying. _This _close. There was an almost peaceful silence, then she spoke,

"How…? When…?" She sounded just as messed up as me. Christ I grew up with her, she knew my parents too.

"This morning… car crash." I whispered.

"Oh my **_god_** Sora," she turned and hugged me, I hugged her back. I could tell she was crying by the way she was gasping every few seconds and my shirt was getting wet. A few tears slid down my cheeks. I didn't like them, but hell, I still loved them.

We just sat there for a few moments, until she spoke up. "What are you… how are you going to tell your brothers." I just shrugged,

"I honestly… don't… know." After a few more moments I stood up, hold my hand out form Kairi to grab.

"C'mon lets go back before they suspect something." I said sighing. Kairi looked up at me.

"Yeah," She said grabbing my hand. We walked back out and sat down, neither of us speaking, just staring at our trays.

---

After school Naminé and Tidus dragged me to the music room. Christ! So many classes and teachers, Mr. Williams; 'Guidance', Mrs. uh… Davis-Spencer I think; music, Mrs. Nickerson, don't even get me started on her, **_REAL_** **_BITCH_**, yes that bad; art, and a bunch of other teachers. Everybody had already gone home except us so I was wondering why we were still here.

"Hey why are we still here?" Tidus put a finger over his lips shhing me.

"Shh, listen." I sat there listening for a second then I heard the most amazing voice ever.

_Its 2:45 the baby takes his 1st breath  
the mother never knew he only had a few left  
and the father gets a call in the middle of the night  
his breath gets short and his chest gets tight _

_But he's 16 and he's driving too fast  
takes a turn to the left, it would be his last  
the body knows what happens if he turns to the right  
the body in the car woulda died that night _

_But he's 32 and invincible  
the cancer he had it was visceral  
he never saw it coming  
but he had his own life  
sick in the morning and he died in the night _

_We're all so  
We're on the line  
We're all  
We're all [oh  
We're wasted, no no no  
We're all wasted  
We're wasted, no no  
We're all wasted _

_He's 7 years old, got his bat in his hand  
he's looking for his father and he doesn't understand  
'coz dad's too busy got some deals on the way  
his son sits alone as the children play _

_And he's 18 he couldn't wait to move out  
his parents wonder what all the rush is about  
they never bothered with his dreams only thinking of theirs  
wonder's why he doesn't call and why he doesn't care _

_But he's 32 and invincible with  
everything he is based on principle  
he never had a truly happy moment in his life  
he didn't want the kids and he didn't want his wife _

_We're wasted, no no no  
We're all wasted  
We're wasted, no no  
We're all wasted  
We're wasted  
We're all wasted  
We're all wasted, no no  
We're all wasted _

_23 now, got his life in his hands  
he's looking all around and he doesn't understand  
'coz life's too busy, things get in the way  
we all feel alone every single day _

_and I'm 18 couldn't wait to move out  
it's been five years and now I'm starting to doubt  
whether all my dreams are just aimless stares  
looking out to someplace that isn't there _

_when I'm 32 well I'll be miserable when  
everything around based on principle  
well, I have a clue, ooo wouldn't it be nice  
to never be alone in this wasted life _

_We're wasted, no no no  
We're all wasted  
We're wasted, no no  
We're all wasted  
We're wasted  
We're all wasted  
We're all wasted, no no  
We're all wasted _

I was shocked out of my mind. All I could choke out was,

"W-was t-that…"

"Sora."

"Wow. That was deep."

"Yeah, he only sings like that when he's depressed or something is bothering him." Tidus said frowning.

"Hey Sora I'm here!" Naminé called.

"Oh hey guys." Sora said walking up.

"What were you singing?" Tidus asked actually meaning, '_what happened?'_. (A/N: the first time I tried spelling were I said weee XD)

"Uh… it was nothing." He said sighing and looking away, meaning, _'I'll tell you later_.'

"Well, it was very beautiful." Naminé added.

"Uh… thanks." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Hey, where are Hayner and Cloud?" Tidus asked looking around.

"Right here." Said a boy with blonde hair that was slicked back. He walked in with a boy with spiky blonde hair.

Hey who's the new kid?" Said the guy that looked like me.

"He's Roxas." Tidus said.

"Oh, sup." Hayner said.

"Well, let's practice Hold On and Lose It." Sora said, clasping his hands together. Sora walked over to the stage and pick up a guitar and walked up to the mic. Cloud and Hayner did the same, Tidus walked to the drums, and Naminé went to the piano. I just sat down in one of the chairs.

Tidus stated on the drums,

_Well it's that time  
It's that time again  
Oh it's all coming back around  
There she sees me  
Oh my god, this is who I've been  
And I'm branded each day_

Go on and lose it  
Go on and lose it all  
Go on and lose it  
Go on and lose it all  
Go on and lose it  
Go on and lose it all  
Go on and lose it  
Go on and lose it all

Immediately we find out then  
That I can be blamed for this  
But then I just figured out today  
And you're so sweet, you say  
"Go now and get your own life  
for living your way"  
And I hear you say

Go on and lose it  
Go on and lose it all  
Go on and lose it  
Go on and lose it all  
Go on and lose it  
Go on and lose it all  
Go on and lose it  
Go on and lose it all

Hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey

Well and if we find another then  
We will get ours  
Well and if we find another then  
We will get ours

She's picking up her clothes  
She's off and she's running  
She says to me  
"Go on and lose it"  
I think she means well  
But man, I can't tell  
When she says to me  
"Go on and lose it all"

Go on and lose it all  
Go on and lose it all  
Go on and lose it all  
Go on and lose it all 

Dude! That was awesome! I started clapping.

Sora smiled… something about that smile… it was fake, "And this one is called Hold On."

_We don't have time left to regret  
It will take more than common sense  
So stop your wondering take a stand  
There's more to life than just to live_

Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

One single smile a helping hand  
Its not that hard to be a friend  
So don't give up stand 'til the end  
There's more to life than just to live

Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When it falls apart  
And your feeling lost  
All your hope is gone  
don't forget to hold on, hold on

Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on

Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on 

Sora put the guitar down and hopped off the stage.

---

I turned towards my brothers and said slowly, sadly,

"Guys… I need to talk to you for a sec… in private." Roxas and Naminé got up and walked out. Kairi asked if I wanted her to stay with me… but I told her I was ok…. Now, I'm regretting that. I let out a deep long sigh.

"Guys Mom and Dad… died in a car accident the morning."

---

**RtO: W00t! Cliffe!! Also how will the brothers react to their parents death? Find out int the next chappy of Double Life! **

**Sora: Yeah something like that **

**RtO: Any who R&R!**


	4. Save Us

**RtO: Well, here is chapter… looks at fingers 1… 2… 3… 4… 4! Oh ****yeah 4.**

**Sora:**** RtO DO****NT OWN SHIT!! NOW GET NAKED AND BE FREEEEEEEEEE!! streaks**

**RtO: Uh… no comment****, btw if you already read chapter 3 I edited it, SO GO CHECK!!**

---

"Sora… tell me you are joking. Right now." Hayner said slightly scared. I shook my head,

"No…." Next thing I know, I'm pinned up against the wall by Cloud, and I'm slightly being lifted off the ground.

"Sora, don't mess with me right now. Now, tell the truth or I swear to god I will…" Tifa bursted the doors panting slightly with Kairi, Naminé, and Roxas behind her. '_Tifa… you're a life saver… literally.'_

"Cloud put him down. Now." She demanded. Cloud out me down slowly, I slid to the ground. Tifa walked up to me.

"Sora… what happened…" Oh shizzle, how'd she find out? Kairi…. I looked at her; she mouthed the words, '_Sorry.'_ I looked back at Tifa. She was scared. I looked away slowly.

"What happened?" Roxas asked walking in, Naminé and Kairi following. I sighed and stood up,

"My parents died in a car crash. Christ how many times do I have to say it!?!" I pushed past everyone and walked out the door.

"Sora wait!" I heard behind me. I turned around and saw Roxas standing there.

---

"What do you want?" He said turning around. I sighed, "I'm sorry." He just laughed, "What are you sorry for? You couldn't stop them from dying, nor bring them back." I rolled my eyes, "It's hard to lose someone,"

"What do you know?"

"I lost my brother in a car accident too." Sora turned around and looked down,

"I couldn't imagine losing one of my brothers…. How old was he?" I sighed.

"16 and I was 12." Sora smiled sadly,

"That must have been hard." I sighed.

"Yeah." Sora looked up at me… well more like down but whatever.

"Hey, c'mon lets go outside." Sora walked out the doors, with me following, and sat down. I decided to sit down next to him.

"So, how old are you?" He asked putting his hands behind his head and leaning against a tree.

"Um… 15 and a quarter." He nodded.

"That's cool…. Where'd you use to live?" I looked at a car passing by, and sighed.

"Twilight Town." Sora burst out laughing,

"Why the hell d'you move here?"

"That's exactly what I said."

"So what was it like back there… y'know where you used to live?"

"I had a lot of friends, my main friends were, Demyx and Axel." I smiled a bit, "Axel was my boyfriend. He's 16 too. I think he might be older than you. When were you born?"

"Uh… June 6, 1991."

"Yep, he was born February 2, 1991."

I looked at Sora. He seemed to be thinking about something. "Hey did Axel have red spiky hair?" _'How the hell did he know him?'_ "Uh… yeah." Sora smiled. "Oh! Well I saw him at one of my concerts once; he was with another kid with red hair… kinda looked like his older brother."

"Wow, Axel hasn't seen Reno in a few years." Sora shrugged, "I was thirteen at the time so…" I laughed,

"Oh so that's why. So… what was that song you were singing?" Sora looked away at another tree blushing. "Uh… I just sing like that sometimes when I'm depressed…."

"Oh ok… say, are you hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess I am… c'mon lets go to my house and get something to eat." He said jumping up. Sora looked at me and smirked, "Race you there!" He yelled running off. "Wait wha-… Sora! I don't know where you live!" I yelled running after him.

Sora turned around running backwards, "Just keep up with me and you'll find out!" I sprinted and caught up with him. And as usual, he sped up and ran ahead of me again. After a few minutes of running we finally stopped… hey wait a sec… we're at my house…. Holy shit! He lives right next to me.

"Holy shit!" I yelled out loud. Sora turned and looked at me. "Holy shit what?"'

"1. You live right next to me, and 2 you run fast." Sora looked at my house for a second. "So you live right there right? That's cool." He said shrugging and walking in his house.

"Hey how come your hair and clothes were different last night… and you got out of a limo." Sora shrugged again and walked up to the fridge. "Stay over for a few hours and you'll find out." I shrugged and walked up to the fridge also,

"Ok, I don't care." Then something vibrated in his back pocket.

"Hey Sora, your butt is vibrating…" Sora looked at me like I was crazy. "Oh yeah… I got a text message." Sora took his cell phone out of his pocket. "It's from Hayner." I looked over shoulder to see what it said. 'WHER R U?' It said. Sora rolled his eyes and typed, 'Christ Hayner, type properly and I'm at the house with Roxas. Also bring my skateboard.' Then Sora got one back. This time I couldn't read it because he blushed and quickly turned away. "What did it say?" Sora blushed again, "N-nothing." His fingers were moving fast.

"Christ, how much do you u se that thing?" I asked in disbelief. Sora shrugged and put his phone back in his pocket and his hands behind his head. "I dunno like every day."

"Hey I'm hungry where's the food?" I asked. Sora went over to the pantry and grabbed two bags of fishy crackers. He threw one at my face. "There's the food." I quickly tore open the bag as fast as I could. Damn! These were my favorite snack! Sora looked at me like I was crazy. I shoved half of the bag in my mouth then looked at him,

"What? I like these things."

"Pssh, more like _love_ them.

After a few minutes, Hayner, Cloud, Tidus, Kairi, Tifa, and Naminé walked in. Hayner threw Sora's skateboard at him. "Christ, what took you so long?" Hayner glared at him. "Sora, our parents just died, and you're asking me what took so fucking long to get back! Well If you want to know so badly, we walked." Sora just shrugged,

"You know I don't stay sad for very long. And besides I wrote a song for them. Well… not exactly wrote so let me do that. Be right back." Sora ran up the stairs.

---

I ran into my room and quickly jotted it down. There's 2 parts one of them is called save us and the other is called A. I ran back down the stairs. "C'mon we have to get ready for the concert." I ran back up the stairs and into my bedroom bathroom. I quickly stripped off my clothes and hopped in. After a few minutes I was all squeaky clean! I hopped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around my waist. I quickly brushed my teeth; blow dried my hair, and gelled my hair down and ran out still in the towel. I ran down stairs into the kitchen where Naminé, Roxas and Kairi were talking.

"Hey guys." I said walking past them… wait a second Roxas's face was red. Ha ha he's blushing. I smirked and walked up to him.

"Hey Roxas your face is a little red, are you blushing?" I said letting my towel slip a bit so my hips were showing. "I-… I… uh…." He stuttered. Kairi and Naminé fell over laughing. I got up real close to him; I had to look down a bit. "You _are_ blushing." He gasped and pushed me away. I had to try my hardest not to fall over laughing. "I-I was not blushing!"

"Sure you weren't Roxas." I said smirking. Hayner walked down the stairs all dressed. Red T-shirt with a gray dress shirt over it and some jeans. "Don't harass the poor kid. Damn."

"Don't worry I won't… yet." Kairi and Naminé were turning purple on the floor from laughing. "I was not blushing, I don't blush!" I laughed and walked into the laundry room grabbing my clothes. "Sure you weren't Roxas." I walked back up the stairs and changed into my clothes. Mine was the same as Hayner's but my T-shirt was black and my dress shirt was white.

I walked back down stairs to see Tidus and Cloud already changed. "Hey Nam, you're gonna perform with us k?" Naminé nodded and continued talking with Kairi. I took out my phone and dialed Rude our limo driver/uncle's number. "Hey Rude! Yeah I know it's sad. I miss them too. So can you pick us up? Ok sweet, see yah in 5." I hung up the phone.

About 3 minutes later we heard a car beeping in front of our house. I ran outside to see our blue black and white hummer stretch limo, with the letters TKB on it. I hopped inside and grabbed a drink. I waited for everyone to get in. Cloud and Hayner gabbed one too.

"To where ever the hell we are going and beyond!" I toasted chugging down my drink. Roxas looked shocked as hell. "Y-you guys are the Kaze Brothers?" I looked at him and smirked.

"Yep." The limo suddenly stopped. I smirked, "We are here." I ran out. We were backstage so nobody was here. That's good. I saw my friends John and Riku. I ran up to them and we did our handshake. "Sup guys." I said nodding my head.

"Nothing much, just waiting for you to get you lazy ass over here." We all laughed. I turned towards Roxas. "Hey guys meet my freshman friend, Roxas." Riku smirked, "He's cute… is he single?" I laughed and Roxas blushed.

"Nope he's going out with some kid named Axel… I think." Riku frowned.

"Oh crap I was gonna take him." I rolled my eyes, "Hey guys did you hear?"

John looked at me curiously, "Hear what?"

"About my parents they died in a car crash this morning." I said smiling sadly. Riku and John looked shocked. "No, sorry man." Riku said coming up and patting me on the back.

"Yeah sorry." John said. I smiled, "No need to be sorry." Somebody ran out, "Guys c'mon you're up in 5." I walked in the building, my brothers and Naminé following. Kairi, Roxas, John, and Riku went out in the crowd, right up in front. I walked onto the stage the crowd going wild.

"Hey guys." I said into the mic, "My parents died this morning in a car crash so these first few songs are dedicated to them. This one's called 'Save Us'."

_Simple words we never knew,_

_The power behind what they put us through,_

_Now it's all begun what it takes to make it real._

_We're standing on the edge of this,_

_When our soul is gone what will we miss?_

_We lost what it takes to really make it feel._

_But the better day's behind us now,_

_We all need someone to tell us how_

_To save the state of where we are,_

_It keeps demanding more and more and more.__And who will save us?_

_This can't go on, without the meaning in the rhyming._

_Can you save? Can you save us?_

_Well I can't go on, out of rhythm with our time.__We hold these truths self evident,_

_The lies we used to represent_

_Who we are because it was never meant to be._

_And all the songs we used to sing, they used to tell us everything._

_All about how it was never meant to be.__But the better day's behind us now._

_We all need someone to tell us how_

_To save the state of where we are,_

_It keeps demanding more and more and more._

_And who will save us?_

_Well this can't go on, without the meaning in the rhyming._

_Can you save? Can you save us?_

_Well I can't go on, out of rhythm with our time.__Say the words, give it all the time you need._

_Let it out, oh just say anything._

_Say the words and make them count,_

_Say it loud without a doubt._

_Give us truth and nothing more,_

_Leave us wanting more and more._

_Can you save us?_

_This can't go on. _

_Without the meaning in the rhyming._

_Can you save? Can you save us?_

_Well I can't go on _

_we're out of rhythm with our time._

_And can you save?_

_Can you save us?_

_I can't go on without the meaning in the rhyming_

_And can you save?_

_You say you'll save us?_

_Well I can't go on out of rhythm with our time__We're out of rhythm with our time..._

Most of the crowd was crying by the time I finished the song. I smiled, "Here's part two of the song called 'A'."

_And you can take this however you want__Yeah you can take this however you want__Don't be so so sure this is all it adds up to...you__You're justified__But there's no justice if it's just a lie__No, go and find yourself__You will if you look inside__And I'll never know__(And you never will)__Still I'll never know__(And you won't until someone stands up__Then you'll get some answers)__And you can take this however you want__Yeah you can take this however you want__Just don't waste your breath unless you can save us__And tell me can you__Can you save us?__Can you save?__Can you save us?__This can't go on without the meaning in the rhyme__Can you save?__Can you save us?__I can't go on out of rhythm with our time__Can you save?__Can you save us?__I can't go on without the meaning in the rhyme__Can you save?__Can you save us?__I can't go on out of rhythm with our __time __(Our days were numbered by nights on too many rooftops__Tell me, Can you save us?__(They said we're wasting our lives)__Whoa__Whoa__ Oh at least we know that if we died__(At least we know, that if we died, We lived with passion__They said we burned so bright)__They said we burned so bright, bright__(Our days were numbered by nights on too many rooftops)__(They said we're wasting our lives)__But we're not wasting our lives__(At least we know, that if we died) __(We lived with passion)__And if we die, oh maybe you, maybe you__(They said we burned so bright)__Oh maybe you can save us__(Our days were numbered by nights on too many rooftops)__(They said we're wasting our lives)__(Oh at least we know, that if we died, We lived with passion__They said we burned so bright)__(We run and we run)__(We know there's an answer__We know now but we had to find it by ourselves)__(We run and we run)__(We know there's an answer__We know now but we had to find it by ourselves)__When what you want is what you're getting__When want you want is what you're getting__(They're catching onto us)__When what you want is what you're getting__(They're catching onto us)__When what you want is what you're getting__(They're catching onto us)__When what you want is what you're getting__(They're catching onto us)__When what you want is what you're getting__(They're catching onto us)__(All you can do is pray)__When all__(When all you can do is hide)__(Don't be afraid)__(All you can do is pray)__When all__(All you can do is pray)__(Don't be afraid)__They're catching onto us__(All you can do is pray)__When all__(Don't be afraid)__(All you can do is pray)__(Don't be afraid)__(All you can do is pray)__(Don't be afraid)__Oh maybe you can save us__(All you can do is pray)__(Don't be afraid)__When all you can do is hide__(When all you can do is hide)__(Don't be afraid)__(We know there's an answer, we know now but we had to find it by ourselves)__(We know there's an answer, we know now but we had to find it by ourselves)_

I smiled, "This one's called, 'Wasted'."

_Its 2:45 the baby takes his 1st breath_

_the mother never knew he only had a few left_

_and the father gets a call in the middle of the night_

_his breath gets short and his chest gets tight_

_But he's 16 and he's driving too fast_

_takes a turn to the left, it would be his last_

_the body knows what happens if he turns to the right_

_the body in the car woulda died that night_

_But he's 32 and invincible_

_the cancer he had it was visceral_

_he never saw it coming_

_but he had his own life_

_sick in the morning and he died in the night_

_We're all so_

_We're on the line_

_We're all _

_We're all [oh_

_We're wasted, no no no_

_We're all wasted_

_We're wasted, no no_

_We're all wasted_

_He's 7 years old, got his bat in his hand_

_he's looking for his father and he doesn't understand_

_'coz dad's too busy got some deals on the way_

_his son sits alone as the children play_

_And he's 18 he couldn't wait to move out_

_his parents wonder what all the rush is about_

_they never bothered with his dreams only thinking of theirs_

_wonders why he doesn't call and why he doesn't care_

_But he's 32 and invincible with_

_everything he is based on principle_

_he never had a truly happy moment in his life_

_he didn't want the kids and he didn't want his wife_

_We're wasted, no no no_

_We're all wasted_

_We're wasted, no no_

_We're all wasted_

_We're wasted_

_We're all wasted_

_We're all wasted, no no_

_We're all wasted_

_23 now, got his life in his hands_

_he's looking all around and he doesn't understand_

_'coz life's too busy, things get in the way_

_we all feel alone every single day_

_and I'm 18 couldn't wait to move out_

_it's been five years and now I'm starting to doubt_

_whether all my dreams are just aimless stares_

_looking out to someplace that isn't there_

_when I'm 32 well I'll be miserable when_

_everything around based on principle_

_well, I have a clue, ooo wouldn't it be nice_

_to never be alone in this wasted life_

_We're wasted, no no no_

_We're all wasted_

_We're wasted, no no_

_We're all wasted_

_We're wasted_

_We're all wasted_

_We're all wasted, no no_

_We're all wasted_

"This one's called 'Hollywood'."

_As time was ticking_

_We were winning_

_And it all was going as planned_

_Politicians stand between the lines_

_Of making headlines, street signs_

_Saying you're going the wrong way_

_Fading faster now_

_You can try to break us_

_And make us fall apart_

_But the fires in our hearts_

_Reminisce on memories cause we're gone_

_And don't forget to_

_Hold back your thoughts_

_And live like robots_

_Cause we all know what goes on_

_Reminisce on memories cause we're gone_

_We're gone, so gone__Fallen soldiers, all around us_

_But we're still standing strong_

_Embarrassing and contradicting_

_Cause now we're making headlines, primetime_

_Saying what a story!_

_Billboards, packed tours_

_Don't forget__You can try to break us_

_And make us fall apart_

_But the fires in our hearts_

_Reminisce on memories cause we're gone_

_And don't forget to_

_Hold back your thoughts_

_And live like robots_

_Cause we all know what goes on_

_Reminisce on memories cause we're gone_

_We're gone, so gone__And game over, you're done_

_Out of left field we won_

_Pack our bags_

_Yeah, we'll run_

_Hollywood here we come__You can try to break us_

_And make us fall apart_

_But the fires in our hearts_

_Reminisce on memories cause we're gone_

_And don't forget to_

_Hold back your thoughts_

_And live like robots_

_Cause we all know what goes on_

_Reminisce on memories cause we're gone_

_We're gone_

_You can try to break us_

_And make us fall apart_

_But the fires in our hearts_

_Reminisce on memories cause we're gone__…_


	5. Red, Spiky, and Mullet

"Hey Roxas, isn't that your boyfriend?" Sora asked me pointing somewhere in the crowd. The show was over and it was like a freaking riot! Everybody was trying to be the first one to get their autograph.

I looked to where he was pointing. I looked around a bit then I noticed his wild red hair. "Yeah… yeah it is."

Sora looked at me. "What was his name again?"

I looked at him quizzically. "Uh… Axel."

Sora jumped up on the table and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Yo Axel! Yeah you redhead come here! Your boyfriend is up here!" Axel looked up at Sora and walked over here. "What the hel- Roxas!!" He ran up to me and picked me up spun me around and kissed me. I know sappy right? Sora rolled his eyes and started signing an autograph. '_What was that all about? Eh whatever I'll ask him later.'_

"So how has life been treating ya? And what are you doing with the Kaze Brothers?" Axel asked putting me down.

I looked back at Sora, he was talking to a random chick. "They're my friends I met them at school and life's all good."

Axel smiled at me. "So how's everyone else back home?" I asked.

"Demyx is around here somewhere. Oh did I tell you that he and Zexion started going out?"

I looked at him shocked. "Damn, when?"

Axel scratched the back of his head. "Uh, yesterday I think."

"Yo! Sora quit flirting with that chick we have to go!" Hayner yelled. I looked over at him, then back at Axel.

"Looks like I have to go, give me a piece of paper so I can write my number and my address down." Axel dug through his pockets and found a card and I wrote my info on the back of it.

Sora walked over. "Hey your friends can come too Rox."

Axel growled and was about to say something when I cut him off. "Okay that's cool. Hey Ax, where is Demyx?"

Demyx walked up. "Holy crap! Roxas!" He squealed hugging me. "What are you doing hanging out with the Kaze Brothers, especially the cute one." He said winking at Sora. Sora smirked back.

"Eh, they are my friends I met at school. So you want to come back with us, you and Ax?" Demyx nodded furiously. Axel shrugged. "Okay well then let's go!" I said walking over where Hayner, Cloud, and Tidus were.

Sora hopped up on the table again. "We are going on tour in two weeks to début our new album, 'Road to Nowhere! Thank you all and drive home safely." Sora hopped back down and walked up to us with a smile plastered on his face.

"Well let's go." He walked out the door singing something lightly. I strained to hear what he was singing but then I heard it clearly. '_I'm the one who gets away__.' _The heck? Eh, whatever. I walked into the limo and sat next to Axel and Demyx. Axel picked me up and put me on his lap.

"So you guys wanna crash at my house tonight, I feel like having a party what about you guys?" Sora suggested.

"Hell yeah!" Agreed John and Riku. Sora laughed,

"I know you guys are always up for a party and so am I." Riku and John nodded their heads.

I looked at Axel and Demyx, they both nodded. Cloud, Tidus, Hayner, Kairi, Tifa, and Naminé nodded too.

Sora laughed, "Well then it's settled, party tonight!" He reached into his pocket and grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number. "Yo! Jordan party at my house tonight, booze? Yeah. Girls? The hot ones, All of the cool kids and tell your little bro Christian to invite some of his freshman friends, he's cool. Ok… in an hour. Ciao man." Sora said hanging up. There was a slightly awkward silence until John spoke up,

"Okay since we don't know Spiky Red and Mullet that well it's mandatory to ask questions. So were gonna play a game, it's called six questions and the rules of the game are Sora, Riku, and I ask questions and you answer. And we'll start with Spiky. I'll go first, how old are you?"

"15." I answered flatly.

"Virgin?" Sora asked.

I blushed and Axel growled a bit, "No."

Riku whistled and laughed. "Bi or gay?"

I blushed again. Man, they have such weird questions. "Gay."

"Who was your first?" John asked.

"Axel."

"When?" Sora asked.

"I was fourteen." Sora laughed and did some sort of victory dance, "I am the ultimate pimp!"

"What?" Demyx asked. Riku smirked, "Sora did it when he was _twelve_." Axel, Demyx and my jaws dropped.

"W-with who!?!" Demyx sputtered.

Sora sat back' put his hands behind his head, and smirked. "Some chick named Rikku."

"Holy shit that's my cousin!" I yelled. Sora laughed, "Nice."

"Okay, so single or boyfriend?" Riku asked.

"Axel."

"Oh."

"Okay, now Red your turn. Is your hair natural?"

"It's Axel, A-X-E-L, commit it to memory." Axel growled. "Natural." He spat.

"Anger issues?" Sora asked laughing.

"Only with punks like you."

"Pyro?"

"Yes."

"How long have you and spiky been butt buddies?"

"Two years." Axel spat again. He was getting _**really **_angry.

"Serious anger issues?" Sora asked again, this time all Sora, Riku, and John laughed.

"Why you little son of a bi-" Axel said about to punch him.

"Were home!" Rude called from up front. Sora got out first laughing at Axel. When we all got out Axel came up behind Sora and whispered in his ear, _'You got lucky this time punk.'_

Sora laughed, "Pssh, whatever Red. I could kick your ass any day."

Sora unlocked his door and walked in his house and ran over to his computer. Sora quickly typed something and said, "Guys come here, check this out."

Axel, Demyx, John, Hayner, Riku, and I walked over. On there was the most terrifying most confusing thing ever. It was this guy… erm girl… it in a tank top and short shorts dancing and singing to 'Gimmie more'. Sora quickly ran to the bathroom and puked… I think… well from the heaving noises I heard. And the rest of us just dropped to the ground holding our heads. Sora came back out blind-folded with a broom and quickly turned the monitor off.

"What the hell was that!?!" I yelled getting up.

Sora shook his head and took the blindfold off. "Chris Cocksucke-… I mean Crocker."

"Was it real?" Demyx asked. Sora gulped and nodded slowly. "Wait until you guys see Chocolate Rain by Tay Zonday. That's even scarier if that's even possible."

Sora looked at his watch, "I got have to take a shower for the party… oh and Roxas no blushing this time." He said winking. I blushed and tried to glare at him. Sora laughed and pointed at my face, "See you're already doing it."

"Shut up." I muttered. Axel looked at me weird. Sora laughed and walked up the stairs with Riku and John following.

"You guys shower together?" Axel asked with an eye brow raised. Sora turned around and rolled his eyes, "Yes we like to have our fun in the shower, if you know what I mean."

"Ha ha I bet you do." Axel said laughing. Sora flipped him off and walked into the bathroom.

After a few minutes we heard some things… very disturbing things….

"Whoo John! Take it off!"

"Ha! You just can't wait to get a piece of me can you Sora?"

"Damn straight now get your little ass over here."

"You couldn't handle me even if you wanted to babe." You could hear Sora laughing his ass off. "Well then come over here."

"Sora you are so lucky you have a big shower." I could practically see Sora smirking. "That's not the only thing I have that's big."

"Aw fuck!"

"Oh no! It looks like Riku dropped his soap, it looks like you'll just have to pick it up now won't you."

"Shut up Sora and I swear to god if you touch me when I grab my soap I'll kill you."

"Mmhmm."

It was silent for a few moments and we were all looking at each other like 'WTF?' when we heard,

"Umph!"

"OH MY GOD GANG BANG RAPE!!!"

"Ha ha hasn't your mum ever told you to _never ever _drop the soap?"

"Sora you son of a bi-"

"John! Run like a mo fo! … Wait I'm still naked… TOWEL!"

Sora and John came running down the stairs with their towels wrapped around their waist. Sora and John ran into the laundry room and closed the door. A few minutes later Riku limped down the stairs all clothed.

Axel started laughing, "Did they really-" Riku glared at him, "You do not know the things those little bastards are capable of." Axel shut up immediately. Sora and John came back out in some skater clothes.

"Ok were sorry Riku, that we nearly uh…" John started

"Raped you," Sora said simply shrugging.

"And we decided that we'll let you get us back for it." Riku smirked.

"Ok, you guys have to go out find the stupidest costume, buy it, and wear it to the party."

"Ok that's easy." Sora shrugged. Riku smirked again.

"But it has to be pink." John glared at him.

"I hate you so much."

"Hey it's not my fault that you have a bad history with pink."

"Uh, actually it is." Sora cut in.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Riku said rolling his eyes.

"Ah oh well, c'mon let's go."

Sora grabbed his skateboard and John grabbed his and they walked out the door. I hopped on the couch. "Are they really gonna do it?" I asked putting my hands behind my head. Riku plopped down on the other end and smirked.

"You see, Sora and John have this thing, when you dare them to do something they will most likely do it."

"So like if you dared them to go streaking they would?"

"Tch, I'd bet you'd like to see that, but yes they would. Now we just have to wait for them to get back."

"Shut up Riku." I muttered blushing and crossing my arms over my chest pouting like a baby.

---

I hopped on my skateboard and rolled towards my favorite shop; Spencer's Gift shop. "Sora are we going where I think we are going?" I smirked. "Hell yeah," After a few minutes, we finally arrived. I kicked my board up and walked in. I walked towards the back and into the costume area. I scanned a few times and then I found them.

"Ah, here they are." I said pulling them off the rack. John came up behind me. "Here what are?"

I smirked, "Our costumes." They were pink pimp suits with bunny ears on the hat and a bunny tail on the pants. They came with a cane and pink hair dye/spray.

"Sweet," John said. I walked over to the counter and put two Franklins on the counter and walked off towards the bathroom. I walked in and took my shirt, shoes and pants off. I grabbed the shirt and put it on.

"Hey it fits." I said to John. I put the pants on and grabbed the hair dye. I shook it and sprayed it through my hair. On the can it said it was water proof, you had to wash is off with warm water, so that's cool. Pretty soon, all my hair was a hot pink color. I threw the can to John. He caught it and sprayed his hair too.

"Ready?" I asked looking over to him. He laughed, "Ready as I'll ever be."

We walked out of the bathroom and I noticed a familiar face. "Brody!?!" Brody turned around. "Holy crap Sora and John! Haven't seen you guys in like forever! … and what's with the costumes your wearing?"

"Riku told us to wear this to our party as payback for nearly raping him." I said, "You wanna come?"

Brody shrugged. "Sure," I nodded, "Ok grab a costume."

Brody grabbed one a walking into the bathroom. A few minutes later he came out dressed exactly like us. I put another $100 on the counter and walked out. Surprisingly Brody already had his skateboard so all we had to do was skate back to my place. When we made it to my place I ran up to the door and kicked it open.

"Have no fear hoes, your pimps are back!" I called walking in. Demyx and Riku nearly fell off the couch laughing. And everybody else just looked at us like we were crazy.

"Hey who is the other kid?"Axel asked pointing at Brody. "The names Brody. Oh and Riku does your ass still hurt?"

Riku got up, "Holy crap Brody how have you been man?! And how did you know about my-"

"Sora told me." Riku rolled his eyes and glared at me. I just looked at him for a few seconds seeming confused then I smile my biggest smile and waved. 'I'm gonna kill you.' He mouthed.

"And I love you too, Riku." I said smirking.

---

"So how much longer do we have 'til the party?" Roxas asked walking out to the back yard where everybody was hanging out by the pool.

"Hm, about 20 minutes," I said checking my watch. Roxas nodded and sat down between Demyx and Axel. "So, what do you wanna do while we wait?" Riku asked putting his hands behind his head and leaning back.

"Hey we should give 'em a preview of our new song!" John suggested. "Hell yeah!" I agreed standing up. Riku and Brody agreed,

"Sweet! Ok c'mon you guys follow us to the music room." I said walking back inside. When we got back inside I immediately ran down stairs and into the music room, with John, Riku, and Brody following. I ran to the guitar and adjusted the mic. John walked up to the other guitar and mic and Riku went to the drums and Brody went to the bass and mic. Roxas and the rest of them went and sat down in some chairs that we had put in there a little while ago.

"Ok you guys ready?" I asked the guys. All of them nodded. I smirked, "Ok this one is called 'Feeling This'.

Sora: Get ready for action!

I got no regret right now

Brody: I'm feeling this

Sora: The air is so cold and low

Brody: I'm feeling this

Sora: Let me go in his room

Brody: I'm feeling this

Sora: I wanna take off his clothes

Brody: I'm feeling this

Sora: Show me the way to bed

Brody: I'm feeling this

Sora: Show me the way you move

Brody: I'm feeling this

Sora: Fuck it, it's such a blur

Brody: I'm feeling this

Sora: I love all the things you do

Brody: I'm feeling this

All: Fate fell short this time

Your smile fades in the summer

Place your hand in mine

I'll leave when I wanna

Sora: Where do we go from here

Turn all the lights down now

Smiling from ear to ear

Brody: I'm feeling this

Sora: Our breathing has got too loud

Brody: I'm feeling this

Sora: Show me the bedroom floor

Brody: I'm feeling this

Sora: Show me the bathroom mirror

Brody: I'm feeling this

Sora: We're taking this way too slow

Brody: I'm feeling this

Sora: Take me away from here

Brody: I'm feeling this

All: Fate fell short this time

Your smile fades in the summer

Place your hand in mine

I'll leave when I wanna

Sora: Fate fell short this time

Your smile fades in the summer

Place your hand in mine

I'll leave when I wanna

All: This place was never the same again

After you came and went

How can you say you meant anything different?

To anyone standing alone

On the street with a cigarette

On the first night we met

Look to the past

And remember and smile

And maybe tonight

I can breathe for awhile

I'm not in the scene

I think I'm fallin' asleep

But then all that it means is

I'll always be dreaming of you

Fate fell short this time

Your smile fades in the summer

Place your hand in mine

I'll leave when I wanna

Fate fell short this time

Your smile fades in the summer

Place your hand in mine

I'll leave when I wanna

Fate fell short this time

Your smile fades in the summer

Place your hand in mine

I'll leave when I wanna

Fate fell short this time

Your smile fades in the summer

Place your hand in mine I'll leave when I wanna

Fate fell short this time

Sora: Are we alone, Do you feel it?

So lost and disillusioned

Your smile fades in the summer

Sora: Are we alone, Do you feel it?

So lost and disillusioned

Place your hand in mine

Sora: Are we alone, Do you feel it?

So lost and disillusioned

I'll leave when I wanna

I smirked, it turned out better than it originally sounds. Everybody started cheering and clapping. We all hopped off the stage and walked back up stairs. When we all plopped down on the couch Axel turned to me and asked, "Hey Sora… are you gay?"

I snorted and turned the TV on. I switched the channel to MTV which had our 'Sweetness' video on. "I'm as straight as a bendy ruler but I'm not completely gay."

"So you're bi then, right?"

"In the flesh," I said punching my fist against my chest. Axel looked at me again, "Do you always sing about songs about sex?"

"Pssh, no, although I like to get busy sometimes," Axel nearly choked on his soda. Riku jumped up suddenly and opened his mouth to speak. "Water slide? Yes, Right now? Yes. From the thirty foot giant balcony? Hell yeah!" Riku just stood there with his mouth open, "How did you-"

"I'm psychic babe."

Riku and I ran to the garage and admired my sweet cars then grabbed a hose. I turned to Riku, "Ready?" Riku returned it with a smirk, "Ready as I'll ever be."

We both ran back up stairs and to the balcony with the guys following, the girls went up into one of the spare bedrooms.

"What exactly are you guys doing?" Axel asked, leaning against the rail we were about to knock down. I smiled mischievously, Riku came over and grabbed his shoulders and I grabbed his legs and we flipped him over the rail, into the pool.

"Well, that was the first thing I was gonna do and the other is this!" I yelled down to Axel kicking the rail off. Well now we can't use _that _one. "Eh, we'll just put another one up later."

I turned to my friends laughing slightly, "Look what I got put in last week." I pressed a button on the wall and a big slide ramp thing came out. "Is that even safe?" Demyx asked walking over to it and stepping on it. "I dunno let's test it, Roxas! Come over here for a sec will ya?" Roxas got up from the chair he was sitting in and walked over.

"What do you want?" he asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Say hi to your boyfriend for me." I said laughing. Roxas looked at me like I was crazy, then I pushed him down the water slide. The whole way down he was screaming, "Sora you prick!"

We all nearly fell over laughing. A few seconds later we heard a 'Splash!' and Roxas screaming like a girl because of how cold it was.

"How's the water Rox!?" Riku yelled. Roxas was about to say something when I started,

"Oh geeze you look a little cold… oh well! Might as well turn it down a few degrees!" I said slowly turning the knob that changes the pool heat.

"SORA YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"

"What was that?" I asked putting my hand over my ear, "I can't hear you speak louder!"

"T-turn i-it up-p!" he whined. "Turn it down?! Ok, Roxas I knew you'd see it my way."

"Sora don't you dare- AH! COLD!!" You could hear him run out of the pool dripping wet. A few minutes later he came up with a towel shivering, Axel close behind, "S-Sora y-you a-a-are the b-biggest a-asshole in the w-world."

"Thanks Roxas now get changed the party is about to start." Just as we all walked back into the living room the doorbell rang then the door opened, "They party has arrived!" Jordan called.

I turned to Riku, "Put some music on man." He nodded and walked over to my giant stereo. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bunch of drinks. I turned to Roxas, "even if you don't want to get drunk you probably are going to end up wasted anyways." Roxas shrugged, "I don't mind."

In about five minutes the whole place was filled with people. A bunch of guys over in the kitchen were having a drinking contest. My friend, Chase, was the DJ and he was freaking awesome. Everybody was dancing and a lot a couple of them were making out on the couch. Upstairs were where the people did their 'stuff'. I walked over to Chase and whispered in his ear, "Let's move to the pool," He nodded and said into the mic, "Everybody to the pool for a pool party!"

I nodded towards Brody and John and they followed me to the upstairs to the water slide.

---

Axel, Demyx and I walked out to the pool where everybody was. A bunch of people were in the pool and others were just sitting and talking. Axel and I sat down by the pool. Demyx came up, "Hey you guys want any drinks?"

"Yeah sure," Demyx began to walk over to the drinks when we heard, "Yo! Red, Spiky, Mullet!" We looked up at the water slide to see Sora, Brody, and John come down. Brody was bent over and Sora was behind him as if they were doing it 'doggy style' and John was in front of Brody turned around so it looked like Brody was giving him a blow job.

All of them turned and flipped us off and put his hand over his mouth trying to make it look like they did something bad on accident. They all winked at us before they hit the water. After that a bunch of people jumped in. And when Sora got out of the pool somebody yelled,

"Hey Sora! I dare you to kickflip off of that water slide and into the pool!"

Sora smirked, "Ok." Sora walked back inside his house and a few seconds later he came back out with a skateboard. He walked up the stairs to the water slide and he set his board down.

"If you don't bail I'll give you a hundred bucks man!" The same kid said. Sora smirked, "Don't worry I won't." He pushed off and quickly did an ollie to kickflip then landed in the water. About a minute later, Sora slowly came back up with his skateboard in one hand and the other pushing him out of the pool. Sora walked over to the kid, smirking slightly, he held out his hand and said, "My money please, Tyler." Tyler grumbled and reluctantly game him the money.

---

After I made Tyler give me my money I went over to the drinks and grabbed one. Riku walked over to me and grabbed a drink. "What'd you break?" he asked sitting down in one of the chairs and sipping his drink. I put my hand on my side and winced, "Couple of ribs… little wheezy too."

Riku sighed and leaned back in his chair, "You're gonna have to get that checked out in the hospital you know… and how did you break a couple ribs?" I chuckled slightly, "my board slammed into my side."

Riku face scrunched up, "ouch."

I sighed, "yep. Hey let's get this place cleared out so I _can_ get it checked out." I put my hand to my side and winced again. I looked at my hand and it was covered in blood. I showed Riku. He nodded, stood up, and yelled, "Hey everybody clear out somebody called the cops!" I laughed a bit and looked up at him with an eyebrow raised,

"Nobody called the cops…" he shrugged and sat back down to watch the people clear out. "That's the only way I could get them all out of here without explaining a lot."

After a few minutes everybody had cleared out. I got up slowly and head out front towards my car. Riku came in a few minutes later, I handed him the keys and asked,

"What about the others?" Riku put the keys in the ignition and started to back out. "I told them we'd see them on Monday at school."

"Oh ok…" I put my head against the window and sighed. I watched the buildings go by. After a few minutes, which seemed like seconds, we arrived at the hospital.

"Here we go." Riku said getting out of the car I followed him into the hospital.

---

**RtO: Well there it is… chapter 5**

**Sora: RtO doesn't own anything!**

**RtO: r&r!**


	6. Begins with an H

When we got in there I headed towards the front desk, Riku trailing slightly. The woman that was at the desk was chatting away on the phone. Something about 'what a betch Lindsay is.' The hell? I just sat there waiting patiently.

'_Oh wow the world is coming to an end and the bitch is _still _talking.' _I joked. Ok, I'm tired of waiting, "Hello lady… are you in there?" I asked waving my hand impatiently in front of her face.

"Excuse me for a second," she said to the person on the other end. She put her hand over the talking end of the phone and glared at me.

"Excuse me sir but you are going to have to wait." I looked down at her name tag. Kaycee… who the hell in their right mind would name their child Kaycee!?

"Ok listen up 'Kaycee'," I spat with venom, "I have a couple broken ribs, and gash on my side, and I am getting very fucking impatient with your bullshit." She looked at me shocked, "Now, I need a room to get this checked out. You comprehend in your little head?"

She nodded fearfully. "Good." I nodded and smiled. I went over and sat in a chair. I winced a bit. Riku sat down next to me.

Ow, I have a head ache… I looked over at Riku he was doubling and he was spinning. "Riku stop… spinning."

Riku looked at me like I was crazy. Ow now my head _really _hurts. "Riku… you know what, I don't feel so good." And I blacked out. All I remember hearing was Riku screaming for someone to come help.

---

Ow, what the hell? ... Something flicked me… more like someone. Riku, that ass.

"Sora wake up I'm bored." He whined. And guess what he did, the bastard flicked me again. Oh I am gonna get his ass back as soon as I get the hell out of this place. Then I heard the door open. "Oh hey doc."

"So you're his friend I understand?"

"Yep"

"So your friend… he broke four ribs, shattered one, and he had a punctured lung… oh and he needed surgery."

"Holy crap cool! Can I see the x-rays?"

"Uh sure… but your friend is going to have to stay for a couple days… maybe weeks."

"We need him out by Sunday! We still have school and we don't really want to get in trouble…"

"The only ways you could do that is if he rests and somebody has to change his bandages every few hours."

"What happens if his cuts re-open?" I cringed at the thought.

"Come back to us immediately."

I finally decided to make myself noticeably awake. I coughed into my hand. Very climatic, no? "Mr. … uh Kaze you are going to be very bruised and swollen."

"How bad?" I asked. "Pretty swollen on your side."

"Holy crap I'm having a baby in my side!" I yelled, shocked. Riku burst out laughing and fell on the floor. The doctor cleared his throat. Riku laughed nervously and slowly got up and sat back down in his chair.

"Hey Sora you should crash at my place for the week so your brothers don't find out! … But you still have to go to school."

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea… but school? C'mon Riku…" I started to whine. School sucks! Especially when you're pregnant in your side and you're stitched up like Sally from the Nightmare before Christmas.

"What about stuff like P.E.?" The doctor shrugged and adjusted his glasses.

"Psh, it's not _my_ problem." And with that the doctor walked out of the room. I looked at Riku, "Well that guy was an ass."

"Yep… so what do you want to do now?"

I yawned and stretched, "I dunno but Riku, for some reason the Easter bunny is standing right behind you…" and with that I blacked out. (A/N: Whoo! Anesthesia mixed with morphine!!)

---

When I woke up, Riku was passed out with a magazine over his face. It was a girly magazine with my brothers and me on the cover.

I was about to wake Riku up when I heard my ringtone, 'Crank that' by Soulja Boy. I slowly got off my bed and walked over to where my jacket was and looked to see who was calling. (A/N: He changed his clothes before they left… I kinda forgot to mention that…)

"What the hell is Hayner calling for?" I whispered slightly. My electric blue orbs widened. Did he find out? No, he couldn't have… oh shit. I reluctantly picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked waiting for Hayner's reply. I shifted my eyes over to the clock. It was 1:30 in the morn- WAIT WHAT!?! 1:30 what the hell?

"Sora! Where the hell have you been!! I called you an hour ago!!"

"Hayner didn't Riku call you and tell you that I was staying at his house for the week?"

"Yeah but this is about something else you idiot!! Tidus is in the hospital and I'm trying to get your ass over here to see him!"

"Wait what the hell happened?"

"I'll tell you when you get here! Now c'mon hurry up!" he was about to hang up when I quickly asked,

"Wait what room is he in?!"

"189, second floor!" and with that, he hung up. I quickly took off my gown and put my clothes on. As I was putting my shirt on I felt an excruciating pain in my side. I groaned and grabbed my side. I could feel the hot liquid leaking between my fingers. Shit no time for that now I'll just put my jacket on over it. I slipped my shoes on and ran over and tapped Riku on the shoulder.

He didn't budge. Pssh, oh well drastic times call for drastic measures…

I winded my fist back and punched him in the shoulder. He woke up with a pissed-off face and started swearing at me. I slapped my hand over his mouth.

"Riku, Tidus is in this hospital right now, hurt, and I need to go see him and you're coming with me." He nodded understandingly. I sighed in relief.

"But-… what about your bandages and stuff?" he asked standing up and stretching. I chuckled slightly, "I'll be fine," I lied… something was different about my breathing… it was getting harder to breathe.

I walked out the door and into the elevator. Riku followed me in and leaned against the railing. "What room?"

"189… second floor." I pressed the floor 2 button and the elevator doors closed.

After a few minutes of really annoying elevator music we finally arrived at floor two. "Jesus Christ who knew it took so long for a fucking elevator just to go down five floors." I muttered under my breath.

"Tell me about it," came Riku's reply. Soon we arrived at room 189. I hesitantly opened the door.

Everybody was there, Naminé and Kairi were sitting by the window chatting softly, Tifa was there talking to Cloud, John and Brody were having an arm wrestle, Demyx, Roxas and Axehole- my new name for the fucker, were sitting by Tidus asking him questions, and Hayner was just sitting there with a pissed look on his face.

"Uh… hi guys," I started nervously walking in, Riku following behind me. Hayner stormed up to me and pushed me slightly.

"Where the hell have you been!?! I've been calling you for hours!"

I put my hands up in a defensive motion which hurt my side really bad. I groaned in pain and grabbed my side.

"Sora, are you okay?!" Riku asked running over. I looked over at him and nodded. I stood up slowly. "So… what happened?"

"If you really want to know then, Tidus, Roxas, and a couple of their freshman friends were driving home, Jordan was driving, then all of a sudden freaking Seifer and their gang tried- and succeeded- to drive them off the road!"

"What about the others?" I asked hesitantly. "They're fine," Roxas smiled.

---

"Wait.. and then he yelled something about getting back at you Sora! So this means it's all your faul-…" Hayner was cut off by a thud and a horrible wheezing noise. Sora was on his knees holding his side tightly trying to breathe.

"C-cant-… b-breathe…" he gasped.

Riku's eyes widened in fear. He quickly ran over to Sora and took his jacket off. His shirt underneath was covered in blood. Everyone gasped in shock or in fear for Sora. Riku quickly took Sora's shirt off.

"What the hell is that!?!" Axel yelled pointing at the deep gash from surgery that was currently gushing out blood. Everyone else stared at it scared too, wondering where it came from, when he got it, and why he has it. Sora leaned over and coughed up some blood.

Riku's eyes widened in realization. '_He's choking on his __own __blood!'_ Riku quickly pounded onto Sora's back hard. The brunet spit up a lot of blood and went limp.

"Somebody help! Please! Oh god… he's not breathing!!"

---

**RtO: Well there you go a very short chapter but I wanted to get it up on Black Friday.**

**Sora: RtO doesn't own anything and he never will!!**

**RtO: Shut the fuck up Sora or I swear to god I will kill you off!**

**Sora: whimpers Read and Review ****ppppppllllleeeeaaaassssseeeee**

**RtO: Also if anyone wants to help out with giving ideas for my other story '****Falling Awake'**** please feel free to give ideas!!!**** Even this one too if you want, I'm open to ideas!!**


	7. A trip to the Cafeteria

**A-diz: Oh wow… I really need to sort out my priorities. Either that or need some motivation, aka getting off my lazy ass. Oh! And I thought of a new word; Motication! Medicine that motivates people. You steal, I sue.**

--

A few minutes ago my best friend fell to the floor, bleeding. A few minutes ago my best friend stopped breathing. A few minutes ago, after questioning, they wheeled Sora out of the room on a stretcher. A few minutes ago he went into surgery, _again_. Now here I am. Staring at the blood-covered spot where Sora was just laying.

"Wh… what the hell just happened?" somebody croaked. Sounded like Naminé, but she never swears.

Is he okay? … Is he going to be okay? I just kept staring at the spot.

"Riku!" Naminé cried, tears running down her face, "what happened?"

When I didn't answer she opened her mouth to say something else but I cut her off. "I… I don't know," I whispered.

"Bullshit!" Roxas cried, voice quivering, "I saw you guys leaving the party and Sora clutching his side,"

I shook my head and looked away from the spot. "He fucked up in the pool. He hit- his board slammed into his side and broke some of his ribs and he had a punctured lung. He had to have surgery. He was supposed to rest for a couple of weeks so we just asked the doctor if he could stay at my house for the week but still go to school, so we just went to sleep there. You called; Sora woke up and must've hurt his ribs changing his shirt or something because when he woke me up, it didn't look like he could breathe so well." I replied with my eyes closed.

"O-oh god, I should've noticed s-something! The last thing I d-did was blame everything on h-him." Hayner said with his hands in his face, crying.

I sighed and headed towards the door. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Cloud demanded angrily. I stopped for a second and replied, "Finding out where he is now,"

"I'll come with you," Kairi said. Naminé nodded and got up too. Roxas sighed and added, "Me too,"

I nodded at them and walked out the door, headed towards the elevator. I pressed the button and soon the doors opened. I walked in with Kairi, Naminé, and Roxas following. I pressed the button for the first floor and patiently waited for the doors to close.

"Do you think he's gonna be ok?" Roxas promptly asked.

I sighed and turned around to glare at him, "_I don't know_, Roxas, I honestly don't," I snapped.



He looked down and stared shaking. A couple drops of water fell to the elevator floor. I sighed for the millionth time and wrapped my arms around the crying blonde. He cried into my shirt until the elevator came to a sudden halt and I pulled back slightly. "You gonna be ok?" I asked softly.

He nodded, still not looking up, and wiped his eyes.

"C'mon," I said walking out of the elevator. I walked over the receptionist and waited quietly.

"May I help you?" she asked kindly. It was a different lady this time. She had brown hair while evil bitch had blonde.

"Can you tell us what room Sora Kaze is in?" Naminé asked quietly.

"Are you relatives?" she asked typing something on the computer. My eyes widened. Crap, I hadn't thought of that.

"I'm his brother," Roxas lied. I shot an appreciative look over at the short blond.

She looked at the computer for a second and looked at me. "He's currently in surgery. If you want to wait for when he gets out, you can wait over there," she said pointing to the lobby area. "And the cafeteria is up stairs if you guys are hungry." she added.

I nodded and walked over the lobby and took a seat in one of the chairs. Kairi sat to my left and Naminé to my right with Roxas on the other side of her.

I sighed and rested my head on my hand. These chairs were very uncomfortable. I just noticed something… I talk to myself.

"Hahahaha!" I was snapped out of my thoughts abruptly by a certain red-headed girl who was currently laughing hysterically. "Hey Riku, remember that time we dared Sora to dress like a hooker and walk around downtown?" Naminé started giggling and I let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, and he got arrested and had to spend the night in jail with a tube top, short skirt, and some old go-go boots?" The three of us burst out into full-blown laughter.

Roxas had a very disturbed look on his face. "He… really did that?" Kairi nodded. "Sora always did the stupidest things to make us laugh."

Kairi started laughing again. "Remember when we we're thirteen and we dared Sora to tell a random old lady that she looked very hot and he felt like 'getting lucky tonight'?"

Naminé nodded, "I've never seen an old person so mad before. That's why Sora hates canes now."

I was laughing hysterically now. "And- and then h-he found out t-that it was his own _grandmother_!"

Kairi and Naminé were laughing so hard they were crying and Roxas was trying to muffle his laughs. Soon the laughter died down and there was an awkward silence.

"I'm hungry." Naminé randomly declared. I blinked and Kairi fell out of her chair laughing. Roxas looked at the girl on the floor cautiously. "Are… you ok?" he hesitantly asked.

"That was just so random!" she cried out holding her stomach.

"Well, bimbo red-heads aside, let's go get some food. I'm hungry too." I stood up stretching. Kairi abruptly stopped laughing and glared at me. "Hey that was mean!" she pouted. I smirked, leaned down and ruffled her hair. "But you know it's true, shorty."

She gasped and stood up to her full height of five three. "Just because you're like, _**seven five**_, doesn't mean that the rest of us are short!" she exclaimed poking me in the chest.

I brushed her finger off my chest and snorted. "Kairi, I'm only six three. Besides, Sora is six one and you never complain to him!"

"Yeah but he never teases us about our height!" she argued.

"Buts that's only because last year he was five six." Naminé noted.

I blinked, realizing how much Sora had grown over the past year. Roxas whistled. "Damn, that was one hell of a growth spurt."

"Did Sora… take steroids or something?" Kairi asked finally being serious.

"I think he just drank a lot of milk…" I guessed.

"But wasn't he lactose intolerant?"

"Yeah, for a little while after the milk chug in sixth grade but after that he was fine."

"Oh yeah! Do you remember how pissed his mom got when she saw milk and puke in her back yard?"

"That was nasty," Naminé replied laughing.

"You guys did the stupidest things," Roxas sighed shaking his head.

"I think Sora rubbed off on us… can we get food now? I'm really freaking hungry." Kairi whined.

"Yeah c'mon," I stretched and stood up. Naminé and Kairi got up but Roxas just sat there.

"I'll wait here," he said. I shook my head, "No you won't," I said pulling him up. "What are you like, sixty pounds? You need meat on your bones boy."

"I weigh one ten," he mumbled crossing his arms. I nodded, "And I weigh one seventy, now c'mon." I dragged him to the stairs.

We had a race up the stairs, laughing when others tripped or someone from the hospital glared at us. I got to the top first and put my fist in the air triumphantly. I turned around and nearly busted a gut when I saw Kairi dramatically slip and tumble in to Roxas and Naminé.

I started laughing even harder when I noticed they crashed into a random person on the way down and they weren't happy.

Kairi almost automatically jumped up and starting apologizing like crazy. Roxas groaned and stood up slowly. "Woah," he breathed out when he noticed who they had brought down with them. Naminé nodded and stood up. Kairi had a thoughtful look on her face. "Hm… ah that's it! Ven!"

No. No God why!?

Ven smiled and stood up. "Hey Kairi, long time no see." He looked up to where I was and I ducked behind the rail. "Was that Riku I heard laughing?"

"Shit!" I swore.

I heard him sigh exasperatedly. "No use in hiding Riku. I know you're up there.

"No I'm not!"

Kairi laughed nervously and turned to the blonde. "So why are you at the hospital?"

"Oh! Terra got in an accident and I was gonna visit him but first-"

"Did he die!?" I asked excitedly popping up over the railing.

He rolled his eyes. "No you retard. He's still alive and recovering fine."

Kairi nodded, "That's good. So what were you saying?"

"Before I got rudely interrupted?" he glared at me and I shrank back down behind the rail. "I was gonna get something to eat."

Naminé smiled. "We were gonna do the same. You're welcome to join if you'd like."

Ven nodded. "Thank you. I guess it'd be a good time to figure out how you guys are doing and who my lookalike is eh?"

Kairi smiled brightly. "C'mon!"

I started laughing again. "Be sure not to trip again bimbo!" I called down to her.

She growled. "Riku Adam Bennington when I get my hands on you!"

Roxas stopped and blinked. "Bennington?" everybody else had stopped except Kairi at the mentioning of my last name.

"Kairi!" I whined. "That was confidential information you just gave out! Now I guess I'm gonna have to call you bimbo from now on." I smirked evilly.

She stopped and gasped. "You wouldn't."

"I'm pretty sure I would."

"Rikuuuuu! I'm sorry!"

"Hm.. in _that_ case…" she looked up at me hopefully. I smirked. "No."

She growled and lunged at me. I grabbed onto her and locked into a tight hug. "Aw you know you love me Kairi."

She blushed and struggled. "Let me go you over grown prick!"

I smiled and kissed her head. "Nuuupe."

"Ahem." I turned to see Roxas and Ven crossing their arms and rolling their eyes and Naminé giggling softly. I blinked. _Wow those to really look alike_.

"Need something?"

"Yes, food."

"Oh… oh God now that I think about it we do!" I cried dramatically running into the cafeteria. I heard the others sigh as they followed me.

I almost fell to the ground in despair at a sudden thought. I could hear Ven sigh angrily. "What now, Bennington?"

I stood up and glared; all thoughts on food gone. "Do you want me to smother Terra with a pillow?"

He rolled his eyes. "What was wrong Riku?" Naminé asked. I fell to the floor again. "This costs money!" I cried dramatically.

Roxas blinked. "Uh yeah. It does. Duh."

Kairi rolled her eyes. "I will give you your credit card back. _Once."_

Ven burst out laughing. "Sh-she still has that?" he cried clutching his stomach. "You are whipped man. _Whipped!_"

I turned to Roxas and Naminé. "Do any of you guys happen to have a pillow?" Ven shut up pretty damn quickly.

Roxas raised his hand hesitantly. "Um… one question. Why does Kairi have your credit card?"

I blushed, looked down, and mumbled something.

"Um what?"

"Riku over spends." Kairi told the blonde.

"No I don't!" I cut in. "I just spend more than I should, I mean I _have_ the money it's just I abuse it."

Roxas blinked. "Isn't that kinda girly?"

"Coming from a boy that has curves."

--

Ven blinked. "So let me get this straight, Sora and Tidus are in the hospital, and Sora might die, correct?"

Riku nodded solemly. Ven snorted. "What the hell are you guys moping about? I've seen Sora's heart stop so many freakin' times before and he's still alive today isn't he?"

Roxas' head snapped up in surprise. "You mean he's died before?"

Ven nodded. "A couple of times."

"Care to share the stories?"

"I've got time."

--

**A-Diz: Well then there you fucking go. Took me eight billion weeks but I finally got it. I don't own anything. And now I have to finish Falling Awake. Ciao. And you do know when I say 'Die' I mean their heart stopped right?**


End file.
